


Collide

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Boys In Love, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: The sun just starts to peak over the horizon, flooding the hotel room with light that peeks through the slats of the blinds. Heath stirs, a particularly stubborn sunbeam falling right into his eyes and waking him from a sound sleep.Temporarily blinded, he gropes next to him. He expects it to be empty as it usually is but instead, he connects with a warm body. He sits up, startled. What the hell is going on?





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaleaCorven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/gifts).



The sun just starts to peak over the horizon, flooding the hotel room with light that peeks through the slats of the blinds. Heath stirs, a particularly stubborn sunbeam falling right into his eyes and waking him from a sound sleep. 

Temporarily blinded, he gropes next to him. He expects it to be empty as it usually is but instead, he connects with a warm body. He sits up, startled. What the hell is going on? 

"What's going on?" a familiar voice mumbles, still asleep. "Heath?" 

"Rhyno?" The name feels heavy on his tongue. "What happened?" 

"I have a massive headache. I remember tequila- no idea what happened after that." Rhyno rolls over, now facing Heath. "We're still partially clothed- I don't think it was anything insane." 

Heath glances under the blanket, relieved to see he's still wearing the powder blue boxers. It's not that he doesn't care about Rhyno. That's far from the truth. It's just...well, Heath doesn't want to complicate things. 

Since his refrigerator-sized Angel showed up, life had been inexplicably *good*. Rhyno had this incredible energy to him that just made things interesting. Heath would love nothing more than to take it further but he fears losing that energy in his life. 

Most people wouldn't believe it but he and Rhyno are complete opposites. Their public personalities contrast but their private personas contrast even more. 

Behind closed doors, Rhyno is outgoing and always up for an adventure. Heath is more closed off, preferring to stick to the tight bonds he forms. He'd much rather take the safe path. 

Most people would be surprised to find out that despite being vastly different, it just works. 

"Well, whatever happened...I hope it was good." If Heath closes his eyes, he can see flashes of things. Margaritas, some really weird taco thing that Rhyno *insisted* on trying even though Heath was wary and then, just before it all goes blank, there's a kiss. 

"We kissed. I remember that much." Heath rests his head in his hands. "Oh God, we kissed." He shakes his head, unsure of how to respond or react. 

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Rhyno leans up on one arm, resting his chin in his hand. "I didn't think so." 

Heath bites his lip until he tastes something faintly metallic. He doesn't know how what to say. It's rare that he's rendered speechless, even if he is the quieter of the pair. 

"I...don't want to lose you." Heath believes that honesty is the best policy sometimes. "I just want you to know that." He exhales, his entire body moving with the effort. "I like you. I can see a future...but I don't want to lose what you give me." He's surprised when Rhyno's hand softly cups his cheek. 

"I have no intention of going anywhere, unless you try to bring mice into anything." He grins, his eyes teasing. "Once that happens, you're on your own." He sighs, still caressing Heath's cheek. "Until then, I'd like to think you're stuck with me." He draws Heath closer until they're nose to nose. Then, Rhyno tilts his head and gives Heath one gentle kiss. 

It's in that moment that Heath knows he's going to be stuck with his refrigerator-sized angel for the foreseeable future. The kiss says everything that words cannot. 

It's a moment that Heath never expected. That's okay though. He's grateful for it nonetheless. 

When one finds forever, they know it.

-Fin-


End file.
